


Milktea

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A love-stricken Asami Ryuchi trying to court the street-wise Takaba Akihito</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milktea

**Author's Note:**

> So many ideas and imagination. This was based off on an autobiography

He was about to go home. Akihito was fixing his bag on top of a table besides his locker when he heard someone spoke besides him.

"Are you going home?"

Akihito turned around and saw his colleague Asami Ryuichi. He stopped himself from rolling his eyes and turned back on fixing bag.

Asami, undeterred, approached the young man. He placed his right hand on top of the young man's locker and looked down. "What do you say we have a milktea along the way?" He said.

Akihito looked at the man and backed away a little since the face was too close. "What do you want Asami?" He answered back while looking inside his bag. He knew that not looking at someone you are speaking with is kind of rude but in this scenario, he'd rather be one than embarass both parties.

"You." Asami answered simply with all seriousness. His voice turned a little huskier and warmer. Akihito's face blushed-a little, just a little-when he heard the other man's response.

"I am not a milktea or in any case a beverage. If you do not mind, I am going home." He immediately slammed his locker close with the intention of Asami's finger in between but the latter was quick enough to remove it. 

"You are not a beverage Akihito...but a drug." Asami continued, unperturbed that his hands were about to be minced by the same man that he was ogling with.

Akihito looked at the man again, scowling. "You are being stupid Asami. As I said, I am not interested in you. You have a girlfriend. Do you know what that makes me if we pursue this nonsense?" 

Asami nodded and walked behind the young man. He pressed the down button of the elevator and stood beside Akihito. "I know." He said simply.

Since no more explanation was given, Akihito frowned more and opt not to speak with the man beside him again until the elevator opened and both of them stepped inside.

When they are about to leave the building, Akihito got hit by a thought. "Your schedule is at 12 noon to 9 PM, it is only 5 in the afternoon, why are you leaving work?"

"I took lunch." Asami said simply. He hailed a taxi and asked Akihito to get inside. Akihito, seeing no escape, eventualy gives in.

Truthfully, Akihito doesn't hate the other man. It's just that Asami being persistent in courting him is getting through him and if he's not careful, he will be jumping in a relationship in which he is a mistress. This is his first relationship and he doesn't want to screw it up just because he likes the guy. Asami did not even cleared his intention towards him. He has told the older man repeatedly that he doesn't want to be a mistress and the man also keeps on saying he will not be. But whenever he asked other people about Asami's and his girlfriend's status, they will say that they are still together. And this made Akihito not only confused but mad as well. Not to Asami but to himself because he knew that this kind of set up is not going anywhere but whenever he tried to stop it, he simply cannot say no when the older man started to approach him again.

When they arrived at the mall, Asami asked Akihito if he wants to eat. Wanting to go home and be away from the other man, Akihito shook his head. Asami then smiled and asked him to have milktea instead. Akihito agreed since that choice is lesser evil than the first one.

"Admit it Akihito, you also wanted to be with him." Akihito thought to himself. He chastised his brain after that.

"Here we are. What do you want?" Asami asked. He was browsing the beverage selection while Akihito looked around. He thought that the place is packed since the establishment is quite famous and caters to young people such as students that bystanders never fail to exhaust their time sitting on one of the chairs that the store offers. But seeing that some comfy looking sofas are available, he knew that Asami plans on staying while taking the drink.

"Caramel milktea." Akihito answered. Since he's staying, he might as well enjoy it. He sat on the farthest chair he could find and waited for Asami.

As Asami finished their orders, he approached the young man and settled down. Akihito sipped his drink and looked at the man beside him.

"Let's talk Asami." He started. Asami stared at him, full attention.

"We cannot continue this anymore. This is getting nowhere. I like you alright but it is insufficient for me to pursue being with you when you already have a girlfriend. And what's worst, you have a relationship for seven years! I cannot simply destroy it just because we like each other."

Asami nodded but did not reply back. This triggered for Akihito to continue. "You're just being curious about me because I am different. I am a guy and your appeal did not immediately won me over. Your pride was hurt and so you cannot move on."

Asami smiled bitterly upon hearing the last sentence but still did not speak. Akihito continued. "Staying away from each other is the best solution." He stated with finality. His words are like testament to his own resolution as if he was not speaking to the man but to himself. He felt that his words are not mean for the man beside him but for his heart because he knew that the more he let this happen, the more joyful his heart felt and the more his conscience is killing him. He might be gay but he is not a mistress.

"What if I tell you that I plan on breaking up with her?" Asami suddenly said.

A short silence ensued. Akihito was looking at the man and was trying to read his thoughts. He smiled sadly and stood up.

"Asami, you are a nice guy. Having a relationship for seven years proves that. Do not waste it. Do not let her go. I might not know her but lasting this long, you both are exceptional. Do not destroy it because of me. We both deserve better. I deseve better."

Akihito was about to walk away when Asami stood up too and caught his left hand. Akihito turned slowly. "Will there be a chance?" He asked softly. Akihito saw pure sadness and he almost wanted to touch that sorrowful face.

"Maybe but not in this lifetime. We have started wrong and I am sure we will end wrong too..." Akihito answered back and pulled his hand away from the older man.

Asami was about to say something back when his phone suddenly rang. He looked at it and back to Akihito. The latter no longer saw it because he was already walking away. He did not see the pain evidently etched on Asami's face or the way he exhaled when he answered the call.

"Hey babe...how is it going?"

 

 

 

\---end


End file.
